(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an online FLASH game protection system, a web server, a web page provision method, an online FLASH game protection method, and a storage medium for recording the method execution program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an online FLASH game protection system including a web server that is accessed by a user terminal for performing a FLASH game and a game server for transmitting and receiving game information to/from the user terminal when playing a FLASH game and providing and protecting FLASH games, a web server, a web page provision method, an online FLASH game protection method, and a storage medium for recording the method execution program.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As the Internet has become widely used, various services have been provided over the Internet. Accordingly, services of various categories, such as Internet-based online game services and various community services, in addition to the mail services in the earlier popularization stage of the Internet, have become available. Particularly, many users use Internet game services, and the market volume of such services has gradually increased. For example, Go-Stop card games with 1:1 competition rules and various FLASH games have been provided through the Internet.
A FLASH game is a computer game generated by using ADOBE FLASH (“FLASH”), which is an Internet moving picture producing software program, and the FLASH game is generated by applying the action script and motion graphics of the FLASH program. The categories of FLASH games range from the elementary and fun ones for children to those for testing personality and mental states. Representative games include sports games such as bowling and baseball, adventure games, puzzle/board games, games for women such as make up games, slide games, picture finding games, and maze games.
FLASH games have been recently provided by Internet game service providers so that they may be used on line, and they are accordingly used by many users. Particularly, some FLASH games are provided without payment as a service policy for corresponding web page visitors.
In this instance, the respective FLASH games are configured to show URL information indicating existence of corresponding files by simply checking source codes of web pages for providing FLASH game services, and the FLASH games can be copied or linked by unknown users without permission, and hence the existing FLASH game service providers or FLASH game producers may meet with a financial loss.
Particularly, some FLASH games are provided without fee for the purpose of increasing the number of visitors to the corresponding web pages, and when a user copies or links a FLASH game and plays the same game on a different web page, the corresponding FLASH game provider may suffer a greater loss.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.